Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童 拓人) is one of the main characters in the Galaxy series. He is a midfielder and captain for Raimon and a midfielder for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has short, wavy greyish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform and the Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform. Personality Shindou is shown to be close friends with Kirino Ranmaru as Kirino wished him good luck for being a member for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was happy when he was chosen but also surprised that the other members weren't known. He was seen to be very annoyed by the players who couldn't play soccer and very disappointed when they lost the match. As Shinsei Inazuma Japan was said to be the worst team ever, Shindou started to cry which means that he is very emotional. Plot In Episode 1, he walked the line set up in the front of Raimon. As Tenma and Shinsuke were both too excited, Shindou said that they should calm down and as Tenma said something, Shindou was looking back with flashback to the Eito match. Later, he was chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan but he was surprised that only he, Tenma and Tsurugi were the only three that were chosen from Raimon and that they didn't know the other members. Later, they went to the change room and changed to the Shinsei Inazuma Japan uniform and said something to all the members. The exhibition match started against Teikoku, Shindou received the pass from Tenma and passed it to Tsurugi. He also used Kami no Takuto FI but nobody listen to his orders and was surprised that the members couldn't play soccer was seen to be really annoyed. As Tenma encouraged him, he used Kami no Takuto FI again to help Tenma and Tsurugi and they scored with Fire Tornado DD, making the score 10-1 for Teikoku. As Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were celebrating the goal, the match ended with the win of Teikoku which surprised them and shook hands with Mikado Haruma but Mikado was angry and said that they were worse in which Shindou cried and said that this was worse team in which Tenma was worried about him. In Episode 2, Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi walked to the place where they were going to practice and stay. As Shindou explained everything, they arrived at the practice and Shindou was worried about Tenma since he got hit by Nozaki's ball. After that, the other members introduced themself and when Shindou heard that all the members haven't played soccer once, he got annoyed and angry and asked the trainer why this members were chosen if they can't even play soccer in which the trainer replied that he should ask the coach, who came in and introduced the managers, Mizukawa Minori and Sorano Aoi. Tenma started to explain what soccer was, in which Minaho said that his hissatsu was his brain in which Shindou put his hand against his head and couldn't believe it. After that, they started practicing and having a break after practicing a bit, Shindou was seen resting out as well. After the break, Tenma explained more about soccer like dribbling and control where Shindou was just listening to Tenma. When Tenma was done, he was seen shooting balls to Ibuki, who couldn't stop them in which Shindou looked at him and started to think. When practice ended and everyone was tired, he was seen to be angry again as his hand turned into a fist and walked away which made Tenma worried about him. When they were in their rooms, Shindou asked if Tenma could go with him after he is done in which Tenma agreed. With Tsurugi and Tenma, Shindou went to Kuroiwa Ryuusei and asked why those eight players were in the national team. As Kuroiwa replied to him, Shindou said that they will play with only them three, Tsurugi as forward, Tenma as midfielder and Shindou himself as defender and when the opponent shoot to the goal, he will block the ball in which he was angry again and made Ibuki angry as well, who was about to practice when he heard the conversation. As Kuroiwa somehow agreed and walked away, Tenma asked Shindou if it will be alright with playing the match with three members, in which Shindou replied that the coach didn't understand soccer. Ibuki started to yell at him and said that the Japan goalkeeper was him, in which Shindou replied that he couldn't keep at all. Ibuki said that he will able to do it with practicing and asked Tsurugi to shoot at him, so he can stop it in which Shindou disagreed and said that he will shoot at him. Shindou used Fortissimo and Ibuki failed to stop it and became injured by it in which Shindou said that he is worse and Ibuki said that he should go on. The next day, they continued to practice again after they heard that their first opponent was Fire Dragon. After practice, Shindou talked with Tenma and Tsurugi about the upcoming match, in which Tenma still disagreed with playing with only them three and said that he felt that the other were improving, in which Shindou replied that he didn't feel it at all. The next day, Tenma tried to talk with Shindou again and tried to change Shindou's mind but failed to do so and made Shindou more angry and became also angry at Tenma and said that this were the nationals, so they should play their very best. The match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon started with Shindou being placed as defensive midfielder. As the match started, Shindou became annoyed again when Matatagi dribbled ahead and when the ball was stolen from him. When the opponent charged ahead to the Shinsei Inazuma Japan goal, Shindou stood for the goal which made Ibuki angry. Lee Chunyun shot and Shindou blocked the ball which made Tenma happy at first. Ibuki was angry and Shindou saw it but he didn't care at all which left Tenma worried about both of them Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Fortissimo' *'DF Einsatz' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' Trivia *He was seen to be captain of Raimon in his flashback in Episode 1. Category:Midfielders Category:Boys Category:Wood Characters Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Captains